Terrafirma's Familiar
by steelnorthman
Summary: Steel has lived 10 years of his life within Terrafirma with a group of 9 other people, until he's pulled away to Tristain Academy of Magic to become the familiar to one Louise the Zero
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Minecraft, Terrafirmacraft (minecraft mod), and Zero's Familiar are owned by their respective owners.

Chapter 1: From Terra to Terra.

There are worlds out there that we've heard of, that people are sent to for unknown reasons. Some find a way back, while others don't. When one is sent to one of these, there sent with little to nothing to help them just the clothes on their backs and what knowledge they have. These worlds are of nearly infinite size, no one has who has ever been to one has ever found it's end. One of these worlds is similar then the other where one needs little effort to construct tools and buildings, but the other is much harsher. This world is the world we were sent to, here we start out just like the cave men of old. With nothing but rocks and sticks to survive with. But this world has also made us stronger, forcing us to rely on each other for help and the instincts we were born with to try and survive. This world is known only as Terrafirma, just like our home world. Some say that this world is our home world, but we've been sent to the past with knowledge of history and the future. But how can this be ours? There is a system here that can't possibly be from our own. We can also advance much faster then we should, moving from the stone age to the bronze age over night. There is also the fact that there are "floating" islands, literally rock and dirt that's being supported by nothing but air. But that's just the beginning; the world seems to be made up of metric cubes of materials. This includes rock, dirt, wood, leaves, water, and even the creatures seem to be cubic in shape, even when our own is not.

This is where my story starts, "My name is Steel Northman." I've lived in this world for the past 10 years by this worlds time scale. But in truth I have no clue how long I've been here. Me and the nine others have lived together for this time, and we've all advanced our living condition to the equivalent of that of post reissuance era. We all started by smashing rocks together to make axe heads to chop our first tree. I have been the forger of our group; the one to make the tools and armor that helped us survive. We don't need to continue advancing, but I have to continue my job for even though our lives have stabilized we still need new tools to keep living. One of the younger members wishes to learn the trade of forging. I'm letting him learn through experience, all the while giving him examples and teaching him the art. I, at one point, was also the lead miner of the group. I started our first mine, and help teach the other how to safely prospect and mine the ores of the world.

Three of the others are foragers and hunters. They go into the wilds and hunt the wild life and find food sources like fruits vegetables and grains. They are also are defense against the hostile creatures that come with the darkness. There are zombies, skeletal soldiers, giant spiders, and the most terrifying the things known only as Creepers. For these make no sound besides their foot falls, if you could say they have feet, until they get right up behind you then the emit a fuse like sound before they explode. Then there are the two that are the farmers of our group. They take the animals, and the foods brought back by the foragers and raise and grow them so we will not go hungry. They have figured out how to best organize and rotate the crops to yield the best harvests year round. Last but not least are the prospector and colonists. They explore the world build encampments and finding new sources of ores and land. These people have even come across remnants of what can only be old settlements from others brought here. Due in part to no one knowing if anyone has yet returned from Terrafirma before we all have been prepared for when one of us to return and slack to be taken up.

It's been 10 years to the day, it's early spring here, and some of the prospectors have asked for a second opinion on a possible new mine site. I've prepared what supplies we would need for the 2 day trip by cart to the newest outpost. My supplies include every possible tool in steel, multiple pots of food items and miscellaneous survival items, full steel armor, a bow with quiver with 300 arrows, a steel sword and 3 steel javelins. Walking down to the cart station I'm met by my apprentice. "Are you really headed out to the new mine?"

"Yes I am. I won't be gone for no more than a week" I say.

"It's just I've heard there seems to be a lot more monsters out that way as of late."

"I understand the risks, but we need a new mine the closer mines are running dry" I state. "Why don't you complete a set of armor for me, your choice of metal. That's your assignment while I'm gone."

"Ok, but you better come back."

"I will now get back to the forge and make that armor" I laugh while playfully shoving my apprentice towards where the forge was back up the hill near the mountain.

I finally make it down to the station and meet up with the prospectors. After a recheck on our supplies for the trip we head out onto the track system.

We arrive at the first outpost by nightfall. Upon entering we close up the rail gate into the outpost just in time to see a group of zombies making their way towards us.

The prospectors, being the explores and survivalists, start up the fire pits and clean out the storage room at the outpost so we can make some meals.

After eating our meals, we bed down for the night. Morning comes fast in Terrafirma, we get up as the first light begins to creep over the walls. We clean up the outpost and put the outpost supplies to store.

I'm in my cart ready to make way when one of the prospectors comes over. "We have a problem, there seems to be some creepers hanging around the exit and we haven't killed them off yet."

"Right I'll get out and help you guys clear them out" I exclaim. But before I can even lift my self out the cart begins to roll and an odd green oval appears in it's path. Before I can react the cart seems to get sucked into the oval and I disappear.

In another world, a young female mage is preparing to summon her familiar to show that she is a mage. Her name is Louise Vallière, she's known as the Zero for having not successfully cast a single spell without causing an explosion. She is enrolled at the Tristain Academy of Magic in the kingdom of Tristain, she is a second year student, like all second years they must summon a familiar. Louise is nervous and excited, nervous due to not knowing if she'll be able to cast the summoning spell right, but excited to see what she'll summon.

Her classmates have all summoned their familiars, some as simple as mouse, and others as magnificent as a dragon. Her turn has come.

"Louise Vallière, it's time for you to summon your familiar" calls a balding Professor Colbert.

Louise reluctantly steps up even when her classmates whisper and talk about how she might fail this time and if they should run away from the inevitable explosion to come.

Louise's anger is closing to a boil, her classmate's comments tempting her on. She calms herself so that she can begin the incantation.

"To my servant that exists somewhere within the ends of the universe!" she starts, "To the holy, beautiful, and above most power familiar, I appeal to you from my heart as I chant, answer my guidance!"

An explosion, with dust and smoke covering Louise and the crowd of students. The sound of a metallic thud and grinding metal are heard from within.

Louise could swear that something came to a stop just in front of her, for she could feel the dirt hit her legs from whatever was in the cloud.

She could even hear what sounded like something or someone groaning. As the dust and smoke clear there in front of her is a metal box without a top on wheels. Inside there is an armored man laying on his back from the impact.

"A human? She summoned a human" exclaimed one of Louise's classmates.

More talk between the students about that she probably hired him so she wouldn't look bad. "Shut up!" yells Louise

"Can I please redo Professor Colbert" Louise begs the professor.

"I'm sorry Miss Vallière, this is a sacred ritual you cannot redo it. Now complete the ritual" explains Colbert.

At this time the man has come too and staggered out of the cart and basically kissing the ground. He finally notices there seems to be a lot of people standing around. More people than he's ever seen together in over ten years.

The man is looking around him with a dumbfounded expression on his face, he hasn't seen the "normal" environment in a long time. Also the fact that there's a large group of kids standing around staring at him with what look like creatures of varying types standing next to each of them. To him the most impressive is the giant blue winged lizard stand next to a bespectacled blue haired girl with a staff holding a book.

He's so captivated by the sight of his first dragon that he seems to completely miss that there is a short pinkett standing before him.

Louise glaring angrily at this man who was seemingly ignoring her every attempt to get his attention.

Colbert on the other hand was trying to figure out if the man was a knight by the armor, a soldier, or some sort of mercenary.

"HEY!" Louise attempts to get the armored man's attention and it seems to snap him out of his trance.

"What, huu? Oh, sorry there. Didn't notice you there…" Steel Northman explains. "My name is Steel Northman, what can I help you with?"

"You bloody commoner! How dare you ignore a noble." Louise angrily exclaims.

"A commoner, you think I'm a commoner. There's no lordship which rules us, you have no power over me." Steel retorts. "Now you have my attention "noble"," Steel literally air quotes, "now what do you need."

"You come from a land where there's no nobles?" Colbert asks walking up.

"Thats right sir, where I came from your power comes from what you contribute to the group." Steel states, "Every member must contribute or be thrown out to fend for themselves till they can work together with others."

"Isn't that a bit of a harsh punishment for just not working with others?" Colbert puzzles.

"No, where we are from you either work together or risk fending for oneself, the land is harsh and without help from others you won't survive. One cannot be allowed to hoard supplies or resources from those around them, for without those resources all will suffer." Steel coldly says.

"That's common way of life for those who live out near the edges of the wilds. But I've never heard of that kind of punishment until now." Colbert states.

"I'm not from anywhere remotely close to your idea the wilds. Anyway what is it that you need girl." Steel comes back to the point.

"You were summoned here by her as a familiar, and you must complete the binding ritual. By the way I'm Jean Colbert."

"Plesure to meet you Jean. Now why and what does this familiar thing do anyway" Steel asks.

"IT means you must listen to my every command and order, and serve me whenever I need!" Louise buts in.

"I will not be a serf to anyone, but there seems no other option currently. As long as you abide by some guidelines I set I'll be you familiar." Steel declares.

"Fine, and what are these guidelines" Louise rushes in trying to end this scene.

"Firstly you must treat me as an equal, but I will not treat you as such until you prove yourself. Secondly I wish to have some sort of adequate housing or property to build a home upon. And lastly this goes to all that are present, I've been hearing some sly remarks and ridicule aimed at Louise here, I will not tolerate such behaviour especially among the younger generation, the young should respect and try to lift one another up, not think themselves higher up than one of the working classes." Steel exclaims.

Steel's words hit Louise hard, the fact that even though he probably hates the way she's treating him but the fact that he is standing up for her. Her emotions seem to be taking over and she feels she about to cry.

"I… I accept your terms Steel Northman, I Louise Françoise Le Blanc de LaVallière accept," Louise says while holding back tears. She then grabs Steel's head and kisses him.

"What was that!" Steel shouts, than a searing pain engulfs his left hand. "What's this…" Steel removes his left gauntlet to see runes forming on the back of his hand. He'd heard of magic but had never really seen anything to prove it's existence.

"May I see those runes," Colbert asks as he come over.

"What are these?" Steel asks while Colbert writes down the runes on some paper.

"These mark the completion of the summoning ritual, they mark that you're a familiar. Which for a human to be a familiar is extremely unheard of." Colbert explains.

"Alright shows over students you're dismissed" Colbert addresses the students as a whole.

As the majority of the students leave, flying for that matter, Louise slowly takes hold of Steels hand causing him to pause and look down on her.

"Thank… thank you, for what you said back there…" Louise says through tears.

"It's alright Louise Valière, no matter what you've done unless proven guilty such actions should never be forced onto one, especially children." Steel comforts placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you again" Louise says as she begins to calm down, "Until we find you another place to stay or someplace you can build, you'll have to stay with me."

"Alright Miss Vallière, lead the way." Steel says.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Minecraft, Terrafirmacraft (minecraft mod), and Zero's Familiar are owned by their respective owners.

Chapter 2: Voxel Worlds?

"Alright Miss Vallière, lead the way," Steel motions with a swing of his arm.

"Ok, but what about your metal cart?" pointing to the cart Steel was summoned with.

"Oh, that, I'll just have to push it to where we're going. But first I must get it out of that ditch." Steel exclaims.

Moving to the minecart that's basically embedded into the ground, Steel pulls a shovel out of what Louise thinks in nothing. Steel begins to dig around the cart until he can push it over onto more flat ground. Once out Steel puts the shovel away into a bag that shouldn't be able to hold a shovel and begins to push the cart toward Louise.

"Where was that shovel from and how can you possibly be able to move that?" Louise questions.

"Well, I have a bag that can hold a variety of items of various size, and the cart isn't really heavy," Steel says.

As Louise begins to lead Steel to the dorms she asks him questions about the cart "Why were you even in that cart anyway? It doesn't look like it's meant to carry people."

"True, this is a minecart. It's used in mines to haul ore and rock out of mines, but we also use them to travel long distances in a short time." Steel explains.

"Well it doesn't seem to be able move all that fast, and you said that you use it to travel over long distances."

"Again true, minecarts are meant to run on tracks made of iron or steel not on dirt or grass." Steel states, "But due to the fact there are no rails here to use I'll just have to push it to where we're going."

Louise comes up next to the minecart to see inside and notices two levers built into the bucket. "What do those do?"

"The one on the left is the brake and the direction lever, and the right is uses to make the wheels turn to make it move forward or backward." Steel explains pointed to each.

"I don't get it. How can those make this move?"

"Well it would be easier to show but without rails it's kind of useless at the moment."

"Well that's just fine." Louise exclaims losing interest in the minecarts functions as they reach the dorm tower.

"We're here the cart will have to stay outside."

"That's fine, I doubt anyone will try and steal this anyway." Steel states making note that it's heavy and can hardly move on dirt.

AN: The minecart from Terrafirmacraft is made from 5 Wrought Iron Sheets which are made from 10 Wrought Iron Ingots, unlike the Vanilla minecart which is made from 5 Iron Ingots. Aka the Terrafirma minecart is nearly twice the weight as the vanilla one. Also Terrafirma allows one to craft 64 rails from one recipe unlike the vanilla's 16, as well as being able to craft 64 powered rail in one recipe instead of 6. You'll probably see Steel make some sort of underground rail system in Tristain.

As they head in most of the other students stare at them, whispering and giggling making Louise horribly uncomfortable, while Steel kept checking himself thinking that there was possibly something on him.

When they finally reach Louise's room, Steel makes note that even with the small size, that everything that one could need in a basic room was here. A bed, dresser, wash basin, a desk and mirror, and a table with some chairs.

"Just wondering Louise, where will I be sleeping while in your room?" Steel asks seeing that there's only one bed.

"I'm sorry but the only thing is the pile of hay, it was meant for if I got a familiar, but I never thought I'd get a human."

"It's alright, I remember when myself and the nine others first found ourselves in the wilds of Terrafirma we had to sleep on thatch beds." Steel reminiscing on the past.

"Terrafirma? Is that where you came from?"

"Terrafirma is one of a many voxel worlds that we know of. People are randomly sent to these worlds either alone or with a small group. Terrafirma is one of the harshest of these." Steel explains what Terrafirma was.

"Voxel world… You're from another world!" Louise screams.

"Ow that was loud, and yes, actually I'm from another world apart from Terrafirma, but we just call our world Terra meaning Earth. While Terrafirma means a land like Terra. Voxel means cube, voxel worlds are worlds where the very land and environment seems to be made of cubic shapes." Steel explaining exactly where he's from.

"So you were taken from your homes and sent to this Terrafirma? You said there was nine others with you."

"Yes we were taken by some unknown force, and the nine others had become my friends and family over the past ten years."

Louise realizing that she probably pulled him away from those that he has been helping and living with for… "TEN YEARS!"

"Ow again, yes we have been there for ten years as of yesterday."

"What did you do back on Terra, and what did you do while on Terrafirma?" Louise now wanting to know more about who and what she pulled away from that world.

"On Terra I wrote code," Steel starts.

"Code? Were you some sort of agent working for higher powers." Louise thinking that he's some sort of spy.

"No definitely not, code is… um… not sure how to explain when the technology level doesn't exist… well I'll tell you some the the great achievements of my people then," Steel having to change subjects. "My people have the knowledge and ability to travel to our moon and other planets within our solar system."

"Thats impossible, no one can get to the moons… can they?" Louise says.

"Yes they can, but that's enough of Terra."

"Alright, than what did you do back on Terrafirma than," Louise asks again.

"I worked as a Forger, one who works a forge and smelts and makes metal tools, armour, and equipment like the minecart." Steel explains.

Louise realizes she probably took one of the more important people from that group in Terrafirma. "I'm sorry I summoned you, now you can't help your friends and family on Terrafirma."

"It's alright. I had an apprentice I trained back there, and we are always prepared for whenever someone gets to head back to Terra."

"Head back to Terra? You mean there are ways to get back to your home from these… Voxel worlds?" Louise asks.

"We know for a fact that on most of the other Voxel worlds there is a way back, but we had still not found a way from Terrafirma. We had found evidence that other had been to Terrafirma before us, but had somehow left." Steel explains. "They'll be fine, Terrafirma's environment require every person to know how to survive even by oneself."

"Thank you Steel for all that. I need to get ready to sleep if you don't mind going outside while I get ready."

"Thats no problem Louise, also if you don't mind I'll return later for I wish to explore this… Academy?"

"Yeah it's an Academy, and alright but we'll need to be up by 6 for breakfast." Louise states.

"Thanks. 6, breakfast, got it."

Steel walks out of the room closing the door behind him. "What have I done, I've taken him from those he cares about." Louise begins to tear up feeling depressed about the situation.

Meanwhile Steel begins making his way down the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Minecraft, Terrafirmacraft (minecraft mod), and Zero's Familiar are owned by their respective owners.

Chapter 3: Tristain Academy of Magic.

Steel is making his way down to the entrance to the tower, contemplating what he'll do about the housing issue at hand. Not paying heed, he accidentally runs into two students, he recognizes the blonde haired puffy shirted guy from earlier today being at the field he was summoned, the other a younger girl with brown hair wearing a brown cape unlike the students he's seen so far which have black ones.

"Hey! You commoner, watch where you're going!" Yells the blonde boy.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm not totally used to the number of persons in such a small area." Apologizes Steel.

"You'd better be sorry, especially around a lady" The blonde exclaims.

"You're the human that was summoned during the summoning ritual weren't you?" gingerly asks the brown haired girl.

"Why yes, I am the one that was summoned. My name is Steel Northman by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Northman, I'm Katie"

"And I'm Guiche de Grammont the Bronze," adds in the blonde.

"The pleasure is mine, Katie, Guiche Grammont, I must be on my way," Steel claims.

Just as Steel's walking away.

"Wait a minute, why are you out anyway? Especially without your master." Guiche says.

Steel turns around and stares right into Guiche's face, "First I have permission, and second she is not my master."

Slightly intimidated, but wanting to show off to the girl, "You're a familiar and Louise is your master, thats how it is, and how dare you talk down to a noble!" Guiche proclaims.

"Another noble? How many nobles are going to this school anyway," Steel thinks out loud.

"I'll have you know commoner that only nobles are able to use magic." Guiche states as if a matter of fact.

"Really? For I knew of quite a few people from Terra who could use magic, but weren't nobles at all." Steel declares, "the way I see it is that there is segregation between those who have magical aptitude and those who don't."

"Terra? Is that where you're from?" asks Katie.

"That has to be a lie. No one who isn't of noble blood can use magic." Guiche exclaims.

"What's Terra like?" asks Katie.

"Well Terra is an amazing world, but it's been over ten years since I've been there." Steel sadly states.

"Your false sad stories and lies are going too far commoner! It's late tonight, but tomorrow at noon meet me at the Vesti Court for a duel!" Guiche proclaim.

"Really, you're challenging me to a duel…" Steel dumbfounded at Guiche's irrational behavior, "you do realize I've survived the harsh wilds of Terrafirma for ten years, starting from having nothing but the clothes on my back all the way to what you see in front of you."

"Guiche don't fight him, I don't want you getting hurt." Katie begs Guiche.

"You should listen to Katie, there is no loss of honor if you call it off Guiche." Steel joins Katie's side.

"No you are disgracing all nobles with your lies and your actions I will not back down Steel!" Guiche continues to declare.

"If the only thing that'll make you happy is fighting me then fine, Vesti Court noon tomorrow." Steel seeing Guiche will not see reason gives.

"Come Katie." Guiche says as he begins to walk past Steel.

Katie stops next to Steel, "Please don't hurt him too much, he's just arrogant." Katie asks Steel.

"I'll try not to hurt him too much, I'll use the flat on my blade if I have too." Steel tells Katie.

"Thank you." Katie says and runs off to catch up with Guiche.

Steel shakes his head thinking of how much Guiche still needs to learn about the hardships of life. He then makes his way outside to try to cool off and clear his mind back to the task at hand.

Upon looking up Steel notices that there are not one but two moons, just like Louise had said that there were moons not just a moon.

As Steel marveled at the fact that there were two moons, he didn't notice that there was someone else outside watching him.

"Hello Sir Knight, is there anything that you need?" asks a maid with black hair.

"Oh I didn't notice you there, and sorry I'm not a knight." Steel respond, "what's your name?"

"Siesta, what's your name sir?" Siesta the maid asks back.

"You can drop the sir, my name is Steel Northman."

"Are you a noble Mr. Northman? The way you talk to me makes me feel like you deserve respect." Siesta states.

"Well I'm not a noble by the standards of this world, but I used to help lead people as a village head."

"What village are you from then, I've never seen someone with your build and that armor before?" Siesta curious about Steel's origins.

"Well, we never really came up with a name for our town. It was just Home Town." Steel thinking back to Terrafirma.

"Home Town… That's not really a good name for a village, weren't there other towns in the country?" Siesta not really sure what to make of Steel explanation.

"There are no active towns that we know of, all of the towns we've found were abandoned long time before. We're still not sure why and when, but we're currently the only inhabited town in Terrafirma." Steel clarifies.

"Terrafirma, I've heard the name Terra before from my grandfather, but not Terrafirma…" Siesta tells Steel.

"Your grandfather knew of Terra? Can you tell me about him?" Steel asks Siesta.

"What! Sorry I don't know you that well, I had almost forgotten that I shouldn't talk about the stories of Terra." Siesta remembers.

"Oh sorry about that, but the fact that your grandfather knew of Terra suggests that there is possibly a link to home." Steel explains.

"You said you're from Terrafirma not Terra." Siesta recalls.

"I should have explained better, I just arrived today from Terrafirma, but I was born on Terra." Steel re clarifies.

"Oh, so… you're from Terra originally, but somehow you were living on Terrafirma, and now you're here?" Siesta tries to wrap her head around the idea of it.

"Are you alright? You look like you're getting a headache." Steel asks Siesta.

"Yah, it's hurting my head trying to imagine that you're from two different worlds. I've got to go rest Mr. Northman, I hope to talk to at a later time?" Siesta says as she begins to take leave.

"You can the also just call me Steel, and yes it'd be nice to talk to someone more normal. I'll see you around the grounds. Good night Siesta" as Steel waves walking towards the main building of the Academy.

"Good night Steel of Terra." Siesta calls back as she goes to the servants quarters to rest and process what's she's heard tonight.

As Steel enters the main hall of the school he sees someone he had wanted to find and discuss matters with, Professor Colbert.

"Professor, hello to you on this night." Steel calls to Colbert who happens to be walking while reading a book.

"Ah Mr. Northman, I'm on my way to the school's Library. Would you care to join me, I have somethings I need to look up and I wouldn't mind talking to you while we're at it." Colbert offers with a wave to follow.

"I'd be glad to join you Professor. I also wondered about the school's library." as Steel follows Colbert to the library.

On the way to the Library, Steel makes mental notes about the interior layout of the school's main building. The dining hall, the kitchen and servants quarters, as well as the large vault like door which Colbert explains is a vault that stores some of the country's most valued magical artifacts.

Once they arrive, Steel gawks at the giant number of books that fill the walls and large bookcases throughout the large room. He then follows Colbert into one of the older sections of the Library, where Colbert begins levitating books out of the higher shelves and puts them on a table nearby.

"So Mr. Northman, I'm currently trying to find anything about that familiar rune on your hand. But I'm also curious about where you came from, what you did there and how you got there." Colbert goes right to the point asking about where Steel came from.

"Well, to start, I've been living for the past 10 years on Terrafirma, there with 9 other people." Steel Begins.

"Terrafirma is one of many Voxel worlds. No one from Terra, my birth world, really know where they came from. Almost everyone is both the same and different from the rest. Each having the same environments, structure, and monsters, but each is individual with how the world appears." Steel continues.

"Terrafirma, on the other hand is nearly completely different from the other Voxel worlds. The only things it shares are the structure of the world and the monsters, but the environments and the way the world works is completely different." Steel begins to explain the differences between Terrafirma and the other Voxel Worlds.

"Voxel worlds, what do you mean exactly by Voxel? If Terrafirma is a Voxel world then there has to be more worlds like Terrafirma right?" Colbert asks.

"No one knows for sure, but from what evidence we've found so far, there's only one Terrafirma while there are near infinite of the other worlds. Now some of the other Voxel world may have additional things added to them in comparison to each other, but they all have the same principle within." Steel explains stating, "Voxel means cubic, 3 dimensional, on Voxel worlds everything is broken down into 1 meter cubes, or smaller like with Terrafirma and some others, but they all have cubic structures throughout." Steel begins to explain the term Voxel to Colbert.

All the while Colbert has a pen and paper out jotting down notes from what Steel is saying. "Cubic structures, can't everything be broken down into cubic structures?" Colbert still not having enough information to understand Voxel.

"Yes and no. On Voxel worlds everything from terrain to animals and monsters are cubic in shape." Steel's explanation baffles Colbert to no end.

"The creatures are cubic! Thats impossible, living creatures can't really be cubic, how would they be able to move and what not." Colbert argues.

"The first to be taken to these Voxel worlds were just as baffled as you to learn thats it's possible. It takes awhile to get used to the fact that on Voxel worlds everything is very rigid and gird like. In the past before going to Terrafirma I'd been to one other Voxel world." Steel explains, "It took me awhile to get used to it."

Colbert finally got the picture of how a Voxel world would look like. But now he wanted to know more about what Steel did there. "I'd love to learn more but it's getting late and I need to find out the information about your runes now. We should talk at a later time, maybe tomorrow night here at the Library." Colbert states.

Steel accepts, "That would be good, I have to get ready for tomorrow myself. It was good talking to you Mr. Colbert."

Colbert nods to him as he opens a book and begins to skim through it. Steel shows himself out so as to not disturb Colbert from his work, and begins to make his way back to Louise's room, wondering just how tomorrow will go and if he should have told Colbert about the upcoming duel with the Guiche kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Minecraft, Terrafirmacraft (minecraft mod), and Zero's Familiar are owned by their respective owners.

A/N Longest chapter yet... added some more background to Steel's ancestry, will make good on it later on.

Chapter 4: The Duel.

Steel making his way back to Louise's room, returns to contemplating the ideas of magic, this world, it's resources, and what mysteries it might hold in the deep.

First, magic, Steel was familiar that magic possibly existed or exists back on Terra and on the voxel worlds, but he still wasn't too sure what kind of magic it was. Was it like fantasy RPG style where one can call power through their body or through a staff, or was it like Harry Potter style where a wand was required to cast spells. Whatever it was, he wondered if he could learn how to do so. Even with the information given by Louise about only nobles being able to wield magic, he also wondered if the magic has something to do with some higher power or device within the world that gives certain persons the ability to use magic.

Second, this world, Steel had briefly seen a map that resembled Europe back on Terra, was this some alternate Terra? If so the knowledge of future technology could pose a problem for their time line. Theorist believe if a civilization advances either too far or too quickly it can collapse upon itself and destroy itself. He wouldn't want it to happen to Halkenigia, much like humanities near destruction a multitude of times throughout Terra's history.

Thirdly, what resources lie within this world, much like those who've been to and from voxel worlds, one of the first things needed is to know what you could possibly find and produce in a world. Was it Terra like with all possible elements in known science, or was it closer to a voxel world's limited elements.

A/N elements as in periodical table of elements A/N

Lastly, what mysteries lie in wait for some poor soul to stumbleupon. Voxel worlds have zombies, skeletons, giant spiders, endermen, and the infamous Creeper. As well as having dungeons, abandoned mine shafts with no entrance or exit, and strongholds with the same. Also what "magical" creatures live in this world? Steel has seen many known and unknown creature when he was at the summoning ritual, but what other more humanoid creatures live here.

Steel had arrived at Louise's room while thinking about all this and more, unable to sleep he just lie awake for the rest of the night. Restless nights is something Steel and many voxel travelers have had, when either monsters or the lack of sleeping places was an issue.

Morning came quickly for Steel much to his dismay. Today Louise and the other second year students had the day off to spend time with their familiars to get to know them. As the sun began to rise over the horizon, Steel began to wake Louise from her slumber.

Grabbing her shoulder he began to shake her up, "Louise time to get up, or you'll most likely miss breakfast." Steel said while trying this hardest to not shake her to much and give her whiplash.

"I don't want to wake up," Louise said groggily without even opening her eyes.

Steel then realized he was still wearing his armor this whole time, but do to padding the armor doesn't make too much noise. Steel thinks of a very sinister idea to get Louise up. Taking off his chestplate, he begins to use it as a gong hit the front with his armored fist while chanting, "Time to get up you're going to miss breakfast!" All the while laughing internally at Louise's reaction of jumping out of bed clutching her pillow as if it was her lifeline.

"What was that for!" Louise cries out, panic and annoyance on her face.

"It's the time you told me to wake you, was it not?" Steel retorts a smirk plastered to his face.

"That's not how wanted to be woken though," Louise chides, now just noticing Steel without his chestplate on seems buffer then she expected. Louise is blushing thinking… well we won't really get into that. "Put that back on!" Louise commands.

Steel notices that Louise is blushing, and wanting to just play around with her a bit more "Why should I, I've had this thing on for that past 2 days, and I like having it off." Steel smirking all the while still at Louise's expense.

Louise turning red in the face from embarrassment "Please can you put it back on and go outside a wait while I change?" Louise's attempt at being nicer finally makes Steel give and he puts the chestplate back on and leaves the room for Louise to change.

Louise exits momentarily after having collected herself after seeing Steel without the chestplate and getting changed. They begin to make their way to the dining hall for breakfast, not really wanting to say mush Louise just quietly remembering the discussion from the that night. The knowledge of other worlds, Terra, Terrafirma, and the other voxel worlds, what Steel had done back before she summoned him and what he had said he planned to do to live here in Halkeginia.

"Steel, you're not mad about me taking you away from your friends on Terrafirma right?" Louise placently asks.

"No, not at all. Like I said last night we all expected the time when either one or all of us would eventually leave Terrafirma. There is nothing more I can do for them now, they know what they need to know to continue surviving." Steel confirmed.

They finally arrive to the dining hall, where students are sitting at the long tables with plates of food already set at most of the seats. Steel follows Louise to one of the placements, there Louise sits even though everyone seems fixated on her and her familiar. "Steel, for now you're not allowed to eat at the tables here if you don't mind you can go to the kitchen and get your food from there." Louise explains.

"Right, the nobility system, commoners can't eat at a table with nobles." Steel states.

Steel makes his way to the kitchen to see if he can't get any food, if not he does have some with him in the ceramic vessels from Terrafirma. When he arrives Steel sees the maid Siesta from the night before, "Hello Siesta, a good morning to you." Steel calls out.

Siesta smiles at Steel, "Hello Steel, good morning, are you here for some breakfast?" Siesta asks.

"Yes I am, that would be great."

"Alright, I'll introduce you to the kitchen staff too than." Siesta motions for Steel to come in.

Most the staff seemed like your everyday person in a kitchen, apron, hat and rolled up sleeves. But the one who stands out was the largest man in the room, seemly commanding the staff and production of all the nobles food. Siesta brings Steel to this man, Marteau, the head chef and senior to all the staff at the academy.

"Ah! You're the one Siesta was talking about, the non-noble knight! I can see why everyone thinks you're a knight, wearing all that armor all the time. I am Marteau the head chef."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Marteau, as you might have heard from Siesta I am Steel Northman."

"So, you come to eat am I right?" Marteau asks, Steel just gives a short nod, a wordless form of understanding for men with respect for one another. (like when walking down the street two men pass each other neither says anything but they nod at one another)

"Siesta tells us you're from some place far from civilization. Tell us about it." Marteau says while he prepares Steel's meal.

"Well I came from a land we call Terrafirma, a harsh wilderness with monsters and the environment trying to end you. I had lived there for ten years with my fellow, citizens…." Steel continues to sum up his base experiences in Terrafirma so as to take as little time as possible.

"You say you know how to cook, am I right Steel, what kind of food have you made?" Marteau interested in the culinary side of the story asks.

"Well, really it wasn't until the later part of our stay in Terrafirma did we really try and make foods for taste instead of nutrient. But, probably at a later time I can see what I can replicate here with what ingredients you have available." Steel says.

Marteau nods while placing Steel's meal of stew, bread and some kind of juice in front of him, "Well, that would be great to see and try the meals of Terrafirma. Bon appetit."

Steel begins to dig into the meal in front of him, "This stew is quite good, very similar to some of the stews back in Terrafirma, but different. It's flavor is definitely made for the more refined taste, it also has all the necessary nutrients to sustain one." Steel comments.

"I'm glad you think so, as you had explained where you came from it's more necessary to have a complete meal then to have it taste good. So you're compliment really makes me feel great about my work." Marteau laughs as he responds.

"Thank you for the meal, I should go catch up with Louise now that I'm done." Steel thanks Marteau with a handshake.

"Does your master Louise treat you right?" Marteau asks finally.

"She treats me good, after I had explained my story to her she was even more moved to treat me better." Steel explains.

"Good, we hope you come back later and eat with us again." Marteau says.

"I sure will. Good day to you all." Steel calls as he makes his way outside.

"Steel, I'll be serving tea and cake to the nobles outside with their familiars, I'll mostly see you there." Siesta calls back.

As Steel exits through the backdoor of the kitchen into the courtyard he sees the multitude of tables setup for the second years and their familiars to be together and bond. Looking around he notices those who were present at the ritual the previous day along with Louise at a table off to one side away from the majority of the other students.

Walking over to Louise's table, "Hello Louise, did you have a good breakfast?"

"Ah there you are, and yes I was decent. Were you able to find food from the kitchen?" Louise responds back.

"Yes I was," Steel begins as he takes a seat across from Louise, "it too was enjoyable, there is one thing though that I wish you to know."

"And what would that be?" Louise asks.

"Well the Guiche fellow ran into me last night, and decided it was his duty to challenge me to a duel." Steel responds back, "as such I'd like to know what rules apply to duels here."

"You accepted a duel! That's suicide, you can't beat a noble, you don't have magic." Louise states with worry in her voice.

"I did accept, such rash ideas as those from Guiche would be ones death in either Terrafirma or Terra back during the time of my ancestors." Steel proclaims.

"Your ancestors? Who were your ancestor anyway." Louise asks now wondering about Steel's ancestry.

"I'm a descendant of the Armstrong Clan of Scotland, the clans of Scotland were all run by families, each member was either married in or descendant of the direct family line. The clans are warrior groups, and they tended to have conflicts with each other over land, livestock, and power. We may not be the idea of nobles here, but as for ruling lines I could actually be 'noble'. Scotland is apart of the British Isle that back in the day was called Albion during the time of the Roman Empire." Steel explains.

"Your ancestors were from Albion and you could be considered noble!" Louise begins, "You called the land Scotland and British Isle, I understand Scotland, but why isn't it called whatever name it is for the Isle?"

"Well the British Isles, are broken up into 4 countries, Scotland to the north, Wales to the west, England to the east, and Ireland an Island the size of Scotland to the west of the main land. The British Isles are also called Britain, which like the Albion of this world is separated from the rest of the continent." Steel continues the explanation of the British Isles.

"Invictus Maneo," Steel says.

"What does that mean, it sounds like Romalian." Louise asks.

"Invictus Maneo, is Latin for, 'I remain unvanquished', it's the Armstrong Motto." Steel proclaims, "Even though I don't wish to fight the stuck up brat Guiche, for Invictus Maneo, I cannot decline for the challenge of ancestry."

"I understand, it's for family honor." Louise thinking of her family name and the respect it held amongst the ruling family of Tristan.

Siesta came by just as Steel was explaining 'Invictus Maneo', "Invictus Maneo, I've heard it before from a small group of travelers passing through my home town of Tarbes. They had large muscles, reddish hair and beards, wore dark plaid skirts that reach just below their knees, and carried swords, axes, and shields. We believed them to be Germanian mercenaries, but they spoken what sounded like a very broken Albionese." Siesta says.

"Hello Siesta, Louise this is Siesta we met last night when I was wandering around. You're right about their language Siesta, Scottish English is like a broken English, English being the same as your Albionese." Steel clarifies, "Their 'skirts' are called kilts and the plaid pattern signifies their clan, now if only I had a kilt with the Armstrong pattern before my fight with Guiche at noon."

"Steel I want you to go and try apologizing to Guiche to stop the duel, I don't want you to fight him, he's a noble." Louise pleads Steel.

"Yes, you shouldn't fight a noble they're more powerful than us commoners." Siesta agrees with Louise.

"I'll at least try once again to discourage Guiche from wanting to fight me, but most likely he won't agree." Steel accepts.

"Here, Guiche had order this cake from the kitchen, maybe being this to him will help." Siesta says while handing out a plate with a slice of cake on it to Steel.

"Alright I'll take it to him," Steel taking the cake begins to make his leave to find Guiche.

As Steel takes his leave, Louise turns to Siesta and asks, "So you've seen Scottish clansmen?"

"Yes, those clansmen came through about 2 years ago or so." Siesta responds.

"Is there anything else about them I can know." Louise continues.

"Well, they were very lively and rowdy, as well as being very proud and brave. Some of the barmaids spread rumors that they wore nothing under their kilts." Siesta says blushing.

"W-what, they wear nothing under their kilts," Louise stammers with a blush on her face as well.

Back to Steel making his way across the courtyard towards Guiche's table, all the while humming the tune of Scotland the Brave, luckily most people didn't recognize the tune. Finally approaching Guiche, Steel noticed Guiche sitting with a blonde girl instead of the brown haired girl he'd seen last night. Guiche seemed to not notice Steel approach even in armour, but Steel also noticed how Guiche was acting around this other girl, much like the he did around the girl last night.

"Your cake sir," Steel said as he set the cake down on the table next to Guiche's arm.

"Finally, took you long enough…" Guiche said with eyes closed and turning to face Steel position, "you, what are you doing here, did you come to beg for me to spare you from the duel later today."

"On the contrary Grammont, I'm here to try and make you see reason about what you're about to commit." Steel exclaims.

"So you're surrendering than, well I decline your attempt!" Guiche says back.

"As expected from someone like you. So who's this new lass?" Steel asks with a smirk on his face as he sees Guiche's face turn from stuck up to fearful at the mention.

"I'm Montmorency, and what are you talking about, Steel right?" Montmorency asks.

"You must be mistaken, when you ran into me last night it was only myself and Verdandi." Guiche attempting to regain his name.

"Nope, I don't remember you even having your mole with you, there was a girl though, her name was Katie I believe." Steel responds back, "I also believe she was wearing a brown cloak instead of your black one."

"Guiche…" Montmorency becoming furious.

Across the courtyard Steel notices a brown hair girl making her way towards the tables, Steel waves to her at which she notices and begins making her way towards Steel and Guiche.

"It seems she comes." Steel proclaims towards Guiche and Montmorency.

"Guiche! There you are." Katie finally making to to Steel and Guiche, "Thanks Mr. Northman for finding Guiche for me."

"Katie," Guiche says while trying to look like he's far away from Montmorency, "How'd you find me," Guiche makes a fake laugh to try and draw attention.

"Guiche who is this," Montmorency forcibly asks.

Guiche unable to answer both girls get the picture, Guiche is a two timer. Both girls walk up to Guiche and slap him and then proceed to walk away. The crowd that had gathered due to the commotion began laughing at Guiche's expense.

"YOU!" Guiche picking himself off the ground pointing his rose wand at Steel, "You made two women cry, we will move our duel to right now!"

"Really, right here in the middle of the picnic area?" Steel playfully mocks.

"Fine, meet me at Vestry Court in 10 minutes." Guiche proclaims before walking off.

Just then Louise and Siesta approach, "What happened? Were you able to stop the duel?" asks Louise.

"No I wasn't, but instead the duel is happening now. I need to head over to Vestry Court, where is that?" Steel replies.

"It's this way," Louise says pointing and walking in that direction.

Steel and Siesta follow Louise to the Vestry Court for Steel's duel with Guiche. Arriving they see that a rather large crowd has gathered to what they think is going to be a noble beating up a commoner. "Well, well I see you've upheld your promise to duel, you really shouldn't have made me mad. This will be over quick." Guiche gloats.

"Is this a duel or is this an insult throwing contest, for this is boring me as well as keeping me from my other obligations." Steel comments back.

"Fine! I am Guiche the 'Bronze' for you'll be fighting my Bronze Valkyries." Guiche waves his rose wand causing a single petal to fall and when it touched the ground it turned into a bronze set of full armor with a spear in hand.

"Really, bronze is what you use against me? You do know I'm wearing steel right?" Steel dumbfounded by Guiche's choice of material for his "Valkyries", "But anyway lets finish this," drawing his sword Steel goes into a held back stance. (it's like the great sword drawn idle from Skyrim)

Guiche points towards me causing the valkyrie to charge forward faster than it should have gone, if it was a person wearing that armour. Steel just holds till there is very little distance between him and the valkyrie, and he steps forward doing a sideways slash from below cleaving the valkyrie's left arm and most of it's shoulder off while deflecting the spear up. Spinning around Steel then impales the valkyrie through the back finishing it off causing the magic holding it together to fail and it fell apart.

Steel the turns back to face Guiche across the court, "You'd need quite a bit more before this becomes a challenge." Steel boasts.

Guiche now fearing that he's going to lose, waves his rose a few times causing 3 petals to fall forming 3 Valkyries one with a spear like before, another with a battleaxe and the last with a shield and sword. "I'll not be so easy on you like before, prepare to lose commoner!" Guiche pointing for his valkyries to move upon Steel.

Steel instead goes for the offensive this time round, charging in and using a parry and slash in half the spear valkyrie. The crowd cheers on the spectacle of a commoner fighting back against Guiche the noble. Steel then makes his move against the axe wielding valkyrie, pulling out a mace from his 'crafters pack' (kind of like a bag of infinite wear it doesn't change shape but can hold items of various size and shape without changing), he then smashes the valkyrie's axe breaking it. The now disarmed valkyrie gets impaled on Steel's sword finishing it off as well, using the mace and the sword Steel turns on to the shield and sword valkyrie. First smashing his way through the valkyrie's shield Steel parries it's sword out of the way and cutting the valkyrie's head off making it roll to Guiche's feet, who is now shaking in fear. Steel seeing his chance to end the now one sided duel, charges at Guiche who stumbles backward and falls crying, "I yield! I yield!"

Sword at Guiche's throat Steel commands, "Apologize to the women you cheated against."

"I'm sorry for cheating on you, please forgive me." Guiche begs.

Mont (calling Montmorency from now on unless she's called by name), "I accept the apology, but you'll have to work for my affection again."

Katie, "I also accept the apology."

"It's done then, the duel is over." Steel proclaims sheathing his sword and putting the mace away.


	5. Author's Note to the Reader

Author's Note to the Readers:

Hello everyone that's been reading this story, this week I won't be posting a new chapter, due in part of classes and family stuff happening. I've been writing this story throughout a quarter of English class at my college, and it's coming to an end next week, so as such updates to this story will slow, but I'll try and continue with it for as long as I can.

There is still quite a bit I wish to happen within the story line, but as of late new story ideas have been popping into my head. When this happens I tend to "drift" away from my current works, so if you're following me you might see a new story pop up in a while.

Also I can't believe I've gotten this much attention to this story! I know that there are only 3 minecraft x Zero Familiar stories so far, but still, I happy you guys enjoyed it enough to come back when I posted a new chapter.

Later in the story, or sooner not sure when I'll implement it, Steel will bring some minecraft related crafting and building, maybe even lead some kind of commoner "uprising" to independence, I'm not fond of the ways the nobles are throughout Zero's Familiar, even though it did happen in history much has it where the nobles were that bad.

Now, I know I didn't say I wanted reviews or comments but I don't mind them in the future, if you have any things that could be changed or edited, I'm not a writer even though what I've done so far, it would be much appreciated.

Much of my "imagination" comes from the fact that I'm in game development as a programmer, but still contribute to ideas and suggestions to either add to or change the game. Before anyone says, "what are you working on" or "where do you work" I won't release that info.

If there are any suggestions for stories/xovers that you'd think would be interesting and fun, I'm open for them. I've already been asked by my sister to make some Assassin's Creed and Journey stories, separate or course. Those stories may or may not come during this off time but I will be trying to continue to write to keep up.

Please leave comments or questions you might have about this story or my others, or anything else that you want to say/ask. Reviews on chapters are not necessary but as stated before I wouldn't mind if some show up. This and almost all of Terrafirma's Familiar have been written as Writing Journals for my English class throughout the last 9 weeks. My Professor doesn't read them only checks for how much was written, so I have not gotten any review from him, but I think I've been doing significantly better then when I first started writing at the beginning of this year.

Thank you all again for reading and for those who have or will comment/review in the future, have a nice day to you all.

To be Continued.


End file.
